


Teddy Bear Picnic

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Series: Swimming and Baseball go Together! [1]
Category: Free!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Platonic Relationships, S'mores, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: ”I’ll prove it to you Rin-chan. Tonight we will go into the woods and then you will see!””Fine, but if you are wrong you have to do my classroom duty for a month!””Fine, and if I’m right, you will apologize to me in front of the whole school!””Fine!””Fine!””Guys!””Mako-chan, just give up.”





	Teddy Bear Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knaps_docx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this was a one shot that I was going to do for an Inktober challenge. Unfortunately time got away from me trying to update my other fics and I don't want to make the artist fall behind on their other challenges so now it is just a cute one shot that I am dedicating to two new friends that I made on Twitter both on my writing Twitter and my main. Some are writers here and some are just amazing artists and I just wanted to give something back to say thank you for encouragement and conversations. ^-^
> 
> So you guys know, this is a kid!fic. The pairings are just to show which characters will interact with each other the most. I purposefully left Rei out of any pairings cause I wanted to emphasize the original four. Also my OT3 in Dayia is too good not to use in this one!^0^
> 
> Also sorry there isn't much description between conversations, but I think you can figure out who is talking by the structure of the sentence and whether they are yelling or not. ^0^
> 
> Oh and I didn't know there was actually a s'mores tag. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_If you go down in the woods today_

_You're sure of a big surprise_

_If you go down in the woods today_

_You'd better go in disguise!_

”It’s not true!”

”It is true!”

”Is not!”

”Is too!”

”Not!

”Too!”

”Not!”

”Too!”

”NOT!”

”TOOOOOOO!”

”Nagi-chan Rin-chan please calm down!”

Rin and Nagisa had been fighting for over 15 minutes now which felt like forever to poor Makoto. Ever since Nagisa heard the story of the Teddy Bear Picnic he was determined to prove to everyone that it was a true story. Haru was ignoring them as usual in favor of making sand fish in the sand box with his favorite mold. Rei tried to tell him it wasn’t a mackerel, but Haru didn’t listen.

”I’ll prove it to you Rin-chan. Tonight we will go into the woods and then you will see!”

”Fine, but if you are wrong you have to do my classroom duty for a month!”

”Fine, and if I’m right, you will apologize to me in front of the whole school!”

”Fine!”

”Fine!”

”Guys!”

”Mako-chan, just give up.”

Makoto felt himself deflate as Rei put a hand on his shoulder. He walked him away from the two boys that had their foreheads pressed to each other and led him to the sand box where Haru offered him a piece of sand mackerel and Makoto took it cause he had nothing else to do.

*

*

*

_For every bear that ever there was_

_Will gather there for certain_

_Because today's the day the_

_Teddy Bears have their picnic_

”Shhhh, keep quiet!”

”I am!”

”W-What was th-that?”

”A rabbit.”

”I-Is is dangerous?”

”No Mako-chan it is not dangerous.”

The five boys moved through the woods in their onesie pajamas. Rin and Nagisa were still arguing, Makoto was clinging to Haru whenever he heard a sound and Rei was just keeping them in the straight line.

”This is stupid! We aren’t gonna find anything!”

”Yes we are Rin-chan! Then you will have to apologize to me in front of the whole school!”

”Not gonna happen!”

”Will too!”

”Will not!”

”Too!”

”Not!”

”Will you two keep quiet!”

Both Rin and Nagisa jumped as they were yelled at by Rei. Makoto yelped and clung to Haru as another rabbit ran by his feet.”

”No no no, the rabbits are going to eat me!”

”I will protect you Makoto.”

”Haru!”

Makoto cried as he hugged Haru tightly.

”If you guys are done can we keep going so I can prove this airhead wrong.”

”Hey! That’s not nice!”

”Nagisa is right Rin-chan that isn’t nice. Why did you call him that?”

”I heard it on TV. Some guy called a girl an airhead cause she was blond.”

Nagisa looked at Rin with tears in his eyes. Rin rubbed the back of his neck.

”Sorry Nagi-chan, I guess that was mean. The guy got arrested by the cops later on in the show.”

”What show were you watching?”

”It was called COPS.”

”Oh! My dad watched that! There are lots of bad people on there and they bleep out curse words!”

Now Rin and Nagisa were talking about the show instead of arguing. Rei was a little more relaxed, but Makoto was still hanging onto Haru. Suddenly they heard a loud sound.

”Uh…”

”What was that?”

”It didn’t sound like a rabbit.”

”D-Do you think it was a b-bigger rab-bbit?”

”No it was a bear.”

Haru pointed out in front of them where there was an orange glow. Sure enough there was a small bear.”

”Whoa!”

”See I told you!”

”That’s impossible.”

”Do you think they will eat us?”

”I want to see more.”

”Haru!”

Haru walked quickly through the woods following where the bear was. Makoto ran after him just cause he had no one to cling to. The other three boys followed quickly. Haru stopped behind a bush.

”Haru?”

”Shhhh quiet Makoto and look.”

Makoto slipped behind the bush and looked at what Haru was pointing too. He was quickly rendered speechless at the sight before them.

_Picnic time for Teddy Bears_

_The little Teddy Bears are having_

_A lovely time today_

_Watch them, catch them unawares_

_And see them picnic on their holiday_

”What are you guys looking at?”

The other three boys joined them.

”Shhhh Nagisa was right.”

Haru kept a finger on his lips and pointed through the bushes. Nagisa and Rin looked and Rei quickly covered both their mouths.

”It defies all logic!”

”Smme I tolf you Win!”

Nagisa muffled his triumph through Rei’s fingers as Rin rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. There were three little bears playing catch near a camp fire.

”Wait…I thought they had their picnic during the day?”

”I guess this is a camp out instead.”

Rei looked at Haru and they both nodded and went back to watching.

_See them gaily gad about_

_They love to play and shout_

_They never have any cares_

”Osh osh osh! Catch my pitches Kazu-chan!”

”Only if you stop yelling Ei-chan, you are gonna wake everyone up!”

”Sorry!”

”Why did we agree to do this again?”

”Cause Bakamura thought it would be romantic.”

”I didn’t say that! You’re mean Kazu-chan!”

Kazuya and Youichi laughed as Eijun puffed out his cheeks in anger. Truth was it was kind of fun to be playing catch in the moonlight. They had the fire to see and no one could yell at them cause their parents were all asleep in their tents. The boys were sharing a tent so it was easy to sneak out.

”Oi you look are gonna make him cry again Mochi-chan.”

It was true, Eijun was using the sleeve of his teddy bear onesie to rub his eyes that were filling with tears.

”No I’m not! I’m a big boy and they don’t cry!”

”Sure you are.”

”Meanie Mochi!”

Eijun threw the ball hard at Youichi and it hit him in the head.

”Ow! Hey! I’ll get you for that!”

Youichi launched himself at Eijun and Eijun ran. Kazuya fell on his butt laughing at it all.

”Uncle uncle uncle!”

Youichi had Eijun in a head lock and was giving him noogies with the baseball.

”Ha, see how you feel now!”

Eijun was wiggling a lot and trying hard to escape. Youichi had to drop the ball to keep hold of him and switched to putting him into a wrestling move he learned from TV. Eijun kicked the ball when it fell and it rolled past Kazuya and near the bush.

”I’ll get it!”

Kazuya was still laughing at it all as he crawled him way over to the bush. As he picked up the ball he looked into the bush…there were eyes looking at him. He quickly put his head down and crawled backward to the other boys.

”Guys…I saw something.”

Youichi stopped wrestling Eijun, just holding him tight, and looked at Kazuya.

”Yer lyin’.”

”No no I’m not. Over there in the bushes I saw eyes.”

Eijun was still trying to escapes, but he stopped now.

”Like how many eyes?”

”A lot. Like ten of them.”

”Was it the rabbits we saw earlier?”

”No, they were big eyes.”

”W-Was it a m-monster?”

”I don’t know.”

Youichi knew that Kazuya was serious now.

”What should we do?”

”Should we wake our parents up?”

”No. We can handle this.”

Kazuya and Youichi looked at Eijun. They were surprised that he said that.

”How? What can we do?”

”I have a plan. Huddle up guys. Here’s what were gonna do.”

* * *

The three bears were huddled together whispering.

”Do you think he saw us?”

”I don’t know.”

”M-Maybe we should r-run?”

”Bears are faster.”

”Haru-chan you are not helping.”

The five boys were talking to each other and not paying attention to what was going on on the other side of the bush anymore. Suddenly they heard a scary laugh.

”KYAHAHAHAHA!”

They looked up and saw the three bears looking down at them and they had rocks in their hands.

AHHHHHHHHHH! RUN!”

The boys got up and ran as the first rock hit them.

”Ow!”

”That hurt!”

”Something is sticking to me!”

”I smell chocolate!”

”Is that marshmallow?”

”Haru something crumby is on your shoulder.”

Haru reached up and swiped his shoulder off. He niffed his hand and brought it to his mouth.

”Graham cracker.”

”Guys, we are being hit with s’mores!”

”It still hurt so keep running!”

The boys ran all the way back to Nagisa’s house. They crashed into the tent huddled together. Rei turned on the lantern. Everyone was covered in broken s’mores. Marshmallow, graham crackers crumbs and melted chocolate were stuck to them everywhere.

”Ugh, what a sticky mess!”

”It’s yummy though!”

Nagisa took a piece from the top of Rin’s onesie and popped it in his mouth. The other boys shrugged and did the same. Soon they were laughing about what happened and their tummies were full of the sugary treats. Nagisa and Rei went into the house and got everyone’s clothes. They took the onesies and put them in the wash. Because of the hoods no one got it in their hair so no baths, which disappointed Haru. The boys settled down and snuggled into their sleeping bags. Rin and Nagisa were on the left side talking quietly.

”Sorry for not believing you Nagi-chan.”

”That’s okay Rin-chan.”

”I’ll apologize to you on Monday in front of the whole school.”

”You don’t have to do that.”

”Really?”

”Yeah.”

Rin hugged Nagisa tightly and Nagisa kissed Rin’s cheek.

”Night Rin-chan.”

”Night Nagi-chan.”

* * *

”Thank you for protecting me tonight Haru-chan.”

”It’s okay Makoto, I didn’t mind.”

Haru and Makoto were in the same sleeping bag on the right side of the tent. They were facing each other propped up on their elbows with their heads on their hands.

”You’re getting tall Makoto. Soon you will be taller than me.”

”Nah, that won’t happen.”

”Why not?”

”Cause then I can’t lay on you shoulder anymore.”

”You can always lay on my shoulder.”

Haru laid down and lifted his arm up. Makoto smiled and laid his head down on Haru’s shoulder. Haru put his arm down and held Makoto making him smile and Haru smile back.

”Night Haru.”

”Night Makoto.”

*

*

*

Rei yawned as he put the onesies in the dryer and then headed back to the tent. The other boy’s were asleep already. Nagisa was clinging to Rin who was laying flat on his back snoring. Haru was holding Makoto and Makoto was holding Haru’s hand. Rei chuckled and settled into his own sleeping bag between the collection of sleeping boys. He decided not to run the night for anyone by telling them that he realized the teddy bears were little boys in bear onesies. He saw the zipper when the one boy got close to pick up the baseball.

”We had a nice adventure and Rin-chan and Nagi-chan stopped fighting. That is what is important.”

Rei slipped his glasses off and placed them out of harms way in his glasses case. Then he snuggled into his own sleeping bag and let sleep over take him.

*

*

*

”In the woods?”

”Yes!”

”And you’re sure they weren’t normal animals?”

”Positive!”

”I don’t believe it.”

”But it’s true Satu-chan!”

Eijun, Kazuya, and Youichi sat at recess on Monday with their friends Haruichi, Satoru, and Ryosuke telling them about their camping adventure on Friday night.

”So wait…”

Ryosuke rubbed his chin.

”You said that you saw a shark, dolphin, whale…”

”Not just any whale, but a killer whale!”

Eijun jumped up and down to make his point.

”Okay killer whale, a penguin, and a butterfly?”

”Yeah and it was purple!”

”The butterfly was purple?”

Youichi shook his head yes to Haruichi.

”I want to see the shark.”

Kazuya looked at Satoru.

”It was scary with red eyes and sharp teeth!”

Kazuya and Youichi looked at each other and nodded.

”So how did you escape?”

”It was my idea!”

Eijun smiled proudly.

”We threw s’mores at them!”

S’MORES?!”

All three boy questioned. Even Satoru seemed to react.

”Yeah! We figured if they were not monsters they would have known that they could eat them, but instead they ran away!”

Kazuya put a heavy arm around Eijun’s neck and hugged him tightly to his side.

”I was shocked that Ei-chan had such a good idea in his little head.”

”Hey!”

Eijun tried to pull away and found Youichi on the other side of him. He was trapped.

”Awww don’t be mad, we appreciate you Bakamura.”

”Meanie Mochi-chan!”

”Hey Ei-chan…”

Eijun looked up at Kazuya with a scowl.

”Let’s play after school. I promise I’ll catch your pitches.”

Eijun’s eyes shown with tears as Kazuya smiled at him.

”Okay!”

”Don’t cry Ei-chan, I’ll make us new s’mores.”

Youichi rubbed a tear away from Eijun’s eyes gently.

”Okay.”

Eijun blushed a bit and smiled looking away from the older boy.

”Okay boys and girls, recess is over, back to classes.”

Eijun went off with Haruichi and Satoru to their 1st grade class as Kazuya and Youichi headed to their 2nd grade class and Ryosuke ran to join his class and friends in their 3rd grade class.

_At six o'clock their Mommies and Daddies_

_Will take them home to bed_

_Because they're tired little Teddy Bears_

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, cover art, sneak peeks, contests, and questions you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> Credit for the art used to create my cover art, I only put pics together, add boarders, and text, goes to the following:
> 
>  
> 
> [お昼寝 | のはら](http://free--iwatobi-swim-club.tumblr.com/post/56495534154/%E3%81%8A%E6%98%BC%E5%AF%9D-%E3%81%AE%E3%81%AF%E3%82%89-pixiv)
> 
>  
> 
> If I ever give wrong credit or you know the true artist, please don't hesitate to comment it to me or tell me on Twitter. I always want the artist to receive proper credit. Likewise if you don't want me to use your art, let me know and I will refrain, no hard feelings. ^-^


End file.
